Pepe
Pepe is a cartoon frog and an Internet meme. He appears primarily on 4chan, and is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Pepe has been appropriated as a symbol of the Neo-Nazi movement, but there has been significant efforts by his original creator, Matt Furie, to reclaim him and get him taken off the hate symbol database. Appearance Pepe is a humanoid frog, green in skin color, usually wearing only a blue t-shirt. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Pepe always carries a massive hammerspace, being able to pull basically anything out of it. *His special pistol has the power of hundrefs of tank shells condensed into one bullet. He will only use that when he has had ENOUGH. Abilities *As a transcendent meme god, Pepe can create minor distortions in the space-time continuum, using a force known as "Meme Magic". It should be noted that multiple 7's make said magic more potent. Personality Pepe is a loose cannon, threatening who he deems "Normies" with endangerment if they do not do things that help/ do things that interfere with his plans. However, he is a loyal ally to anyone who does assist him, fighting to the death for them. Pre-Clash Biography Created in the dark pits of the /b/ board of 4chan from a character by Matt Furie by the same name, Pepe was born in 2008, and quickly caught on, spreading across the internet like wildfire. He has since persisted for the last nine years, somehow still pertinent (most likely to his multi-use of being made for different situation). Lately, he has been slandered as a hate symbol after a small group that acts extremely nationalistic used him as a mascot. However, Pepe will prove he is not a symbol used only by Nazis. Notable Actions Nirn Pepe appears in the Imperial City, asking Crow if he could shove him off so he could sleep. d̰̠͎̳͔̫͖i͚̞̪̦͙͇̜c̥̼̙̰k̨͍̟̺̝̠̣̥s̢͚̝͇̳̤̼ͅ ̺͚͙͜d͕̭̱̭̟̬i̷c̵̦̞̳͎k̪̫̪̟͎̦̘͢s̬̪͚̭̘͎͔ ̘͓̯͡ḍ̞̻̳̺̦̜͞i̙͉c̘̭͚̥k̲̘̘̹̭ͅs̪̱ ̧͔̞d͚̝̲i͙̝͎̞̺̥̕ͅç͈͍̤̣̳k͘s̡̯͉͈̳̥̗ ̖̭̤̭̗d̯̖ick͙̤̘̮͠s ̞͈̗̞̝͜d͔̺͙̲̩͎̯i̵̮̣̰̻̗̭̱c̰k̘̱̮̗̪͜s ͅd̛̬i̪c̡̲̤̲̠k͓̖̼̘͘s̗͇͈̟̖͉̀ ҉ḏ̙̦͔i͠ckş ̷̻͖̬̰d̖̫̞̠̠̩͜ic̳͎͔͇̕k̜̱͎͕s̪̟͕̣̬ ͚̫d̡̮͇̰̝͎i̮͔̯̭̖ͅck̩̥̮̝̻͠s ̣̪͓̮̰̦d̷̝̙̟͙͕i҉̣ͅc̞̹͍̫k̗̰̹̘͈͜s̨̘͚͉̬ ̳d̥͉̲̞̜̦͉i̩͕͙c̡̪̲͇ͅk̦͍̮͉̪̯͖s̗͙̻̙ ̺͡ͅd̝̖̫̼̙i̷̹̗̳̭ͅͅc͉̰̞̼̩ͅks̤̱̻̖̩͙͜ ̘d̦̙͚̩i͇̻̹̳̫c̞ḵ̝̪̘̳s̝͎̖͘ͅ ̡̭̥d̦̼̞̹ic̸͈̻̙k͍̝̹̻̘̟s͍̪̤̲ ̛̟di̟̖͕̻͖̩c͏̼̘k̢̗̤̺͉͙s͕͓̫ ̧̦͓̜̱̠ḏ̵̺̦͚ic͚͚̥̟͍̞͞ͅk͏s̤̮̩̘ ͉d̮̰̤͎́i̹c̢̪̺̖̤k͓̬͎̤͙̳s̮̗̬ ̡̱̤͍̳̙d̩̲̣̯i̜͎̠c̭̤̰̣̹k̫̮̳s̨̻̰ͅ ̺̥̬͚̮̘́d͚͖̙̻̮͇ic҉͔̗̻̖̞k͓͉̬͚͚̱̝͟s͍͈̣̼̕ ̧̪̟͖̟̤̻d̮̟͎i̩̣̗c̞̱̗k͕̻͖͎̳͡s̵ ̯͕d̙͇̦̱͉i͏͎̣ͅc̖̦k̗s͚̮͙̖̳ ͎̱͎͢d̷͍̤̫̼͉i҉̯c̴k͎̣̣͉̖s̥̳͟ ̨̠̥̣͇͉̥̘d̲̮̱̬͉i̙̰̻̣͕̲c͍͉͔͔̪̙k̖̬̥̺͔͘ͅͅs͘ ̱̼̲̹͓͘d̩͕̳͔̝ic̗͔͈k͍̼s̵̼̰̖̭͎͉ ҉d͏̹̻͈̹͕̳̦i̬͈̲c̫̝̞̻̞̞̺k̭̩̥̯͜ș͕͉̥͍͚ ̲̫̬̮͇d̦̬͈̹̭̫i̲̻̜͞c̣͉̠͙̱͖k̡̗̹ș͎͍͟ ̘͈̤̠̹̱̬d̪͔̯ic҉͉͓̫̫͍̫k̙͝s͙̠͇ ͔̰̝̣ͅd̹̪̼̠̼͓̥͡i̲̬̫̠̻͇ͅc̰̰ks͚̗̠̳̜͇̫ ̳d͏̫i̥̥͚ç̙k̥̮͈͚̩͓ͅs̤͇̫̹̝ ̮̗̬͢d̷̗̪i̛̪͇̖̹͉c̗̥͎̟̬k̸̝̹͈s͖̯ d̯͙͚̦̹̳̜ḭ̢̫̮c̝k̷̘s̘̖̻͇̕ ͍͕͖͓͜ͅͅd̷̠̮͖͇̰i҉̥͍̹ͅc͏̹̝̠̳̺̲͚k̴͍̼̖̞̤̳s̢ ̘̣̠̖̪̫d̯̟̜̮̜̼̤͞i̝̜̯̜̗͟c̖̻͕̭̯̮̳͘k̫̭͙s̮̣͎ ̭̜̪͇͟d͏̼͔̹̙i̵̭̳̠c̷̠̳̩̙k̨̘̱͙͉s̵̞̬̜ d̢̯i̡c͙͚̯͘k̘̮͓̣̯̺s̜͚̞ ̱̗̱̖̺̦d̥̫͟ͅį͇c̠̝̬̝̼̙k͜s̯͕̗ ̩͉̲̯̞̩d͙͝i͇͙͔̞c͈̦̯͎k̥̟s̭̙̰͔̳̤̙͞ ̭̖̣d͔̫͇̟͈̮̫͘i̝̯̻̱͢ç̮̮̣̯k͏͓̭̺͖̣̭̦s ͖̠̖̗͙͍ͅd̫̬̝̗̹̻i̡c̸̟̰̹̗̖̮k̰̩͍̺̘͇ș̭̦̫̕ ͎d̹͙̲̦i̲̫̣̥͙̞͎c̼̝k̭̜͔͔̞͕s͡ ̦̪̰̙̹̜͚d̩̪̹i͚͎͞c̙͙͈k͍ṣ̳̹̞̫̺͔̀ ҉͙͙d̥̤̠̙̱̻͎i̩̮̹̪̕c̡̤̻̞ks͕͉̝̘̟ ̨̬d̟̮͍̝̜̩i̺̪̱͍cks͕͕͍̟͓̤̺ ̗͎̪̺d҉̱̩̩̩͕̜i̙͘c̷̩̘͕͖k͎͘s̶̠͖ ̛d̘̗i͈̹̮̜͚̥c͉̮̤̙͈k̷̪̦̙s̞͔̹̗͡ ̶̜̻͓̳̯̖d̵͔i͇̯͉͜c̙̬̜k̛̜͍̹̲͚̞s̲̹͖̻̲̺̯͡ ̦d͘i̠͕̪c̹̲̯̱̥̬ḳ͟ş̦̣̙͍͔ͅ ̛̰̖̱̻͉̪̱d̢i͘c̡̞̜̭͓ͅk̪̖̦s̵̟͇̼̗̟̮ ̠͈͚̖̩͝di̜̰̗̤͡ͅc̖̹̱̞̬ks̶͎͖͔͇̪̩ͅ ͎͓̰̱̘̼d̙̦͕͙͍i̩c̴̲͖̭ks ̰͍̘d͖̼̩̥͢i̢̘̯̻̘̻c͇̳̮̪̟̦͓k͏̘̥s ̙̻͈̥̰͢d̫̘͉̰̬̱i͖c̥͎̜̖̫͍͇k͎s̷͍ ̪̖d̀i͍̥̪̻͠c̯̞̣̱̭̺̫̀k͔͇̗̣̰̖͕s̖̰̕ ̶̟̟̳d̴̜̩̳͚̼͓i̩̬͔̖̱͡ͅc̦͚̼͈͞k̜̲̠̫͎̹s̷̘ ͍ḍ̰͈̞͍͝i͎̳c͉̲ͅk̷̗̻͚̥͕ͅs̤̖̥̻̮̖̺ ̱͘d͉̹̫͎͡i͍̞͓͜c̨̬̳̺̝̙̙͕k̥̺͉̟s̩͈̜̣̖̘ ͍ͅd̼̯̺̲̯̪i̵͈̳c̞̮̼̖͈͚͍k̛̥͎͚̝̤̱̫s̱̜ ̖̫͠d̩͔̯̰̤ͅi͇̺̩̳c̹̜͍̤̦k̲̜̯͙̠̥͝s̙̳̲̳̰͓͞ͅ ̵̜͖̘̺̙̰d͉͡i̙̠̣c͏̼k̢͍̱̩s ̩̥̞̮̟̜͜d͏̫͇̹̼̲̭͚i̪͉͠c̛̗k̟̞͚͖͇̞͘s̴̠̱͓͕ ̞̖̩͇͉d̰͚̙͔̞̕ic̭̬͓̜̻͇k̷̤̳̺̩̖̻s̥̲̫̥̣ d͔̪̮̥̻͘ic̣̣̜̪̫̳̯͘k̖̤̭̣s̳͇̕ ̶̝d̪̲̗i҉̹c͏̤̦̪k̰̦͠s̙̦͎͈̞͉͜ d̟̳͔̠̜̖͎i̫̹̗c̻̮̪̥k̴̼̲s̻̮͚̬̬̟͔ ̧̤ḓ̺i̙c̸̳̘̱k̀s̝̬̜͚̮̻̱ ̶͚d̵̗̱̰̳̝i̗̼̳ͅc̳͎̫̘̠̯̫͡k̢͈̗̭s̸͖̺̜ͅ ͎̙ḍ͈i̛̱̤̞̞̗̯c͏ḵ̝̟̣̳͎ͅs͡ ҉̼̼̥͔̖̬d̘̯̖̪͍i̗c̝̳̗k̶̳̲̘̱͔͎̲s̯͓͜ ̦̱̼̫̪d̤͔̳̞í͓̙̹ͅc̜͙͇͇̩̼͜ͅk̮̝̪̳s̢͖ ̘d͉͚͍̹i͈̜͈̮̺̝ç̮̤k̫̺̦ͅs͉ ̞̥̻͉̲d͖ị̵̱͈̦c̺̣͕k̢̥͇͖̳̮̙͉s̯͉͎͍̺̟͖͝ ̗d̹͓͍͕i̼͓̘̭̝͙͔c͉̭k̨͔͓̣͉̠s̲͙̥̣̜̙ ̳͍d͕̦̹̯̖͉̙͘i͔͓͉ck̨̳̥s̰̭̻͡ ̥̹͇̜̖ḏ̯̩̰̼i̶̞̩c̀k͉͍s̸̙̮̹̖ ̙̺͉̝̫͓d̰̻̦̥̘i͚̞͖͢c͖̣̺̠̤̮̭k̻̥̟̕s̫̕ ̝̗͚̪͖̞d̥͍͓i̡c̲̘̙͕̣̫͢k̢͚̟̘s̟̜͓̖͡ ͕̺d͓̙̺̕i̖̜̲͎̭c̜͈̯̠̟͝k̞̞̫͓̲s͓̝̲̝̣̻ ̞d̝̝̟i͟c̶̦̥̦̼̖̫̣k̝͕̭͓̜ș̝̪̼͘ ͈͇̤̟̯̩d̩͎̠̳ic͉k͚̗͙͇̀s̠̜̠͔ ͇̰̣̭̥d͕̗̫̮íc̫̙̮͈͟k̳͚̩̞̠̗ͅs̷ ̶d̞̦i̩͚̟c͖ks̟̤̼͕͔ ̸͓d͙̘̥̻̖̮i̠c̺̤̹͡k̹̲̞̝͉̫s͓̟͡ ̵̞̠d͔̹͇i̵͍͍͈c͉̫̖̰̹͔̻͞k̨s̠͙͍̺̖ ̴̩͙̥d̺͚i̶̹̝ͅc̰̱̲͉͉k̬̩̰̖s͈̼͠ ̘̱d̠͇̲͍i͎͔͓͙̞͓̺c͍͉̲͢k͎͚̘̣̘s͈̬̰̲ ̗͢d̺͖͈́ic̥̻̭͈̠̪k̶͓͉̺̼̮̬͍s̝̘͡ ͕̰̩̝͇d̸̠̹i̠͍͘c̞k͔̘̱̥ͅs̖͈ͅ ̩̰͈d͖̞͍i̵̘c̦ks̠͙̥̭̖̱͍͢ d̜̭̘̼̙̬ị͈̦̭͉c̷̘̣͖̲̻͇̮k̭̫̹̦͙͚͙s̢̞̬͍̙̙͎͔ ͚̹̥͈͎͠d̙̼̟͕̤͙ͅi̛͚͔c̝͍̳̹̞͖k͕̼̙̲͕͞s̹̪͞ ͖̲͈͡ͅd͡i͔̠̞̥͘c̘̼̻͈͉͓͢k̹̯͍̼͈̞s̥̘͙̲̞̬ ̖̳̦d̵̫̱̘͕̳̺ic͉͉͜k̟̦͙̳͚̳s̪̱̳̞ ͏͉̰̮̭͕̳ͅd̰̼͝i̹͔͇̦̗̪c͔͖͓͇k̨̝̹̳͈͔͍ṣ̳̱̠ͅ ̡͙͙̙̺͙͕d͚̥̣̫͍͔͉i͖͖̜̫̰̱͓c̮͔̮̯k̡̹̦͖͓͍s̫̝̫͇̠̩͕ ̵̞͙d̬͚͔͈̙͉ͅi̱͕̮̩͡c̡k̦͍̲̼̗s̝̠ ̮̘̙̺͇d̳̣i̳̦c̻̜̙̯ͅk̤s̖̝͎̻ ̪̦͔d̪i̠ck̸̘̭̼̱s̠̠̞ͅ ̧͈d̳̪̲͉i̖̲̖c͚͓̠͙̲k͇̩̼͍̱̺s̢̺̯ ̝̫d̢̺͖̟͚̱͚ͅi̼̩̞̜̣͟c̭͖̳̭̹͈̬͡k͍ͅs̷͍̱ ̳͇͘d̶̮͇̟̹̩̯ị̛c̰̫ͅk̹̼̣̖̯s͖͎̺̞ͅ ͏̼d̠i͝c̀ķs̺̥̲͇͍̥͕ ҉̻̮̘̩d҉i̴͖c͏k̷̥̺̝s͎ ͍͙̜͓͍di̷͙̥ck̤̥s̹̳̣̗̳̘͟ ̠͎̳͍̖̕ͅd̦͓͇͎̝̗̣i̦̘͖ͅc̴̟̣̪͎k͙̻͔̗̘̟s ͉̘̮̬͢d̘̮̣̝̯̘i̵̝͇̯̭c͉̗̠̣͠k̪͍̙̻̖̀s̖̥͟ ̢ͅd̤͖̪̖̲̞͎́i͎̺̻̼͖̙̻c҉̯̘̳̲k͚̮͖̠͉̼s͔͝ ̨̼d̞̱̲͉i̯̳̣̤̗̦ͅc̻̞̬̯k̺̼̣̪̫̕ͅs͏̠̭̲ Relationships Dicks Dicks. Trivia * Pepe is originally a character from Matt Furie's webcomic Boys' Club, and is portrayed as a stoner frog. * Pepe's first meme incarnation was the "Feels Good Man" frog. * Pepe is often associated with Wojak, a character famous for being the "feels guy." Thew two are often seen together on 4chan. * Pepe has denounced Neo-Nazis and Holocaust deniers, complaining that "We live in an age where a mountain of evidence is not enough for growing amounts of people to accept reality!". * Pepe supports Donald Trump, though he commented that "he has done some things I don't approve of" (He supports his economic, education, and foreign policies, but despises the way he talks, labeling it "disrespectful"). Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities Category:Cartoon Category:Amphibians Category:Frogs Category:Animals Category:Player Characters Category:H Category:Newcomers Category:Male